


A Horrible Truth

by Monkan



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, Gen, Short One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos has invaded and taken over Asgard. In their darkest hour Thor curse Loki for aiding the monster, but the truth might not be what he thought it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horrible Truth

_**~ A Horrible Truth ~  
By: Monkan** _

 

Pairing: None. No, really!  
Themes: Tragedy.

Type: One-Shot.

Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology.

Full Summary: Thanos has invaded and taken over Asgard. In their darkest hour Thor curse Loki for aiding the monster, but the truth might not be what he thought it to be.

A/N: A short idea that came to me. It's just a short thing to work out this scene I have in my mind. Enjoy! 

 

The purple giant stood in front of the kneeing masses of Asgard. A people who were known as Gods and Goddesses were brought to their knees as the conqueror of the galaxy stood before them. Their King were dead, so were many of their kind. Their city were burning and no one had any power to stop the monster.

Thor who were kneeling at the front of his people had lost his dominate arm and sustained injuries that kept him subdued. That however didn't stop him from glaring curses at Thanos.

The purple man stood in front of the throne of Asgard, looking pleased with his victory as his subjects stood on guard, ready to kill any that might rebel. On the armrest of the throne was a skull placed. It was clean and white, still it soiled the meaning of Asgards throne. It was a symbol for what was happening to them.

At that moment, a man all of Asgard hated more than Thanos walked to the front, smiling pleased as his green eyes surveyed the crowd. His black hair long in his neck and the arrogant smirk on his face.

“Curse you, brother.” Thor hissed when he knew the other was looking at him. “Curse your blood.”

Loki looked at Thor like he was a bug on the floor. “I've told you, I'm not your brother.”

As if to prove it, Loki released the spell on his appearance, but where Thor had expected a frost giant to stand, was replaced by one of the vile goblin like creatures that worked for Thanos.

“What?”

Thanos chuckled in delight. “That's a fine expression son of Asgard. Really worth all work.”

“Where is Loki?” he demanded and received a slap from the goblin that stood where Loki had stood.

“Don't you get it?” it hissed. “I told you I wasn't your brother.” it smirked. “Stupid fool. Clinging onto such simple things.” he stood up to his full length. “Thanks to you, you brought in the enemy in your realm.”

“Where is my brother?”

“The trickster is dead.” Thanos voice boomed out over the crowd. “He's been dead for a long time. Died by my hand as I tortured him to give up all secrets of Asgard. He was a being to be respected.” Thanos said with real respect. “Despite suffering from falling through space, he never once gave in. Not even on the edge of death.”

“Lies. Lies.” cried Thor.

Thanos sneered at the pathetic cry. “You are the ones who are pathetic. Just because one took his appearance you thought that it was the real one.” 

A goblin came forth with a wine bottle and Thanos took the skull and held it forward so it could be filled. Then he raised it for everyone to see with a sadistic grin.

“Don't you recognize him?”

Wine spilled from the skull as it bore testimony to what had been right in front of them all the time.

Loki had never betrayed them. He had died protecting the place he called home.

The End.


End file.
